cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Market
Overview The Black Market is a store mechanic in Cytus II where you can purchase extra DLCs. It was released in version 1.3. The player can access the Black Market by hitting the pink icon on the bottom left of the character selection screen. There, you will be able to choose whether to look at song packs, or another option CAPSO. Then, you'll be able to preview the song packs that have already been released. Currently, there are eleven available: Two Game Discs for NEKO#ΦωΦ, two Memory Units for ROBO_Head, three Marvelous Mixes for multiple characters (Paff, Neko, ROBO_Head and Crystal PuNK), two Emotion Samples for Ivy, a Featured Article for Paff and a PuNK EP for Crystal PuNK. Song Packs NEKO#ΦωΦ - Game Disc vol.1 ROBO_Head - Memory Unit A1 Multiple Characters - Marvelous Mix vol. 1 Ivy - Emotion Samples 01 Ivy - Emotion Samples 02 NEKO#ΦωΦ - Game Disc vol.2 Paff - Featured Article Vol.1 ROBO_Head - Memory Unit A2 Multiple Characters - Marvelous Mix vol. 2 Multiple Characters - Marvelous Mix vol. 3 Crystal PuNK - PuNK EP NEKO#ΦωΦ - Battle CHAOS 2019 Notes #† The song has a tempo variation. #Songs which are underlined means the actual difficulty is 15. Trivia *In rare occasions, Deemo (from Rayark's game with the same name), a Mandora, or Graff.J (a character made by Rayark for April Fools') may appear instead of the usual shopkeeper. *In the Black Market menu, the unavailable option is titled as "IzxYFjTzDZ3". If you spell it backwards ("3ZDzTjFYxzI"), the string is a link to a video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZDzTjFYxzI. The link teases Graff.J as an April fools joke﻿. *The Black Market icon is a reference to the date when the Black Market was first released. (May 31st) * The list of characters with the most songs featured in Black Market packs. **NEKO#ΦωΦ: 19 Songs **ROBO_Head: 17 Songs **Ivy: 10 Songs **PAFF: 8 songs **Crystal PunK: 6 Songs ***This concludes that NEKO#ΦωΦ has the most songs featured in Black Market songs packs having featured in 2 Game Music packs, All 3 Marvelous Mix packs and the Battle CHAOS 2019 pack. ***ROBO_Head and NEKO#ΦωΦ were the only characters featured in all 3 Marvelous Mix Packs. PAFF is featured in 2, Crystal PuNK is featured 1 and Ivy is yet to be featured. ***Ivy was the first character to have 2 Black Market packs released after an update, her Emotion Samples pack was also the first Black Market pack to be released with a Vol.2 ***PAFF was the last character to be featured in the main 3 (PAFF, NEKO#ΦωΦ and ROBO_Head) to release a Black Market pack featuring only her songs. (her own pack Featured Article was released in update 2.3). ***Crystal PunK was the latest character to release a black market pack featuring their own songs: PunK EP was released on update 2.6. ***ROBO_Head was the first character to have more than 2 songs released on a "Marvelous Mix" pack. In Marvelous Mix Vol. 3 he has 3 songs ( Fade Into The Darkness, SHIRO and Tunnef's Nightmare.) Category:Miscellaneous